staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
25 Grudnia 2010
Logo TVP1 od 2003 do dziś.jpg 06:05 Czas dobrych życzeń 06:45 Bob budowniczy i niezapomniane święta Bożego Narodzenia (Bob the Builder: A Christmas to remember) 50'; film animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2000) 07:40 Balto III: Wicher zmian (Balto III: Wings of Change) 78'; film animowany kraj prod.USA (2004) 09:05 Potop - cz. 1 - txt str.777 153'; film kostiumowy kraj prod.Polska (1974) 11:50 Urbi et Orbi - transmisja z Watykanu 12:50 Potop - cz. 2 - txt str.777 132'; film kostiumowy kraj prod.Polska (1974) 15:15 Ella zaklęta (Ella Enchanted) 92'; baśń filmowa kraj prod.USA (2004) 17:00 Teleexpress 17:15 Pogoda 17:20 Magiczne drzewo - txt str.777 83'; film przygodowy kraj prod.Polska (2008) 19:00 Wieczorynka - Smerfy (Smurfily Ever After); serial animowany kraj prod.Belgia (1988) 19:30 Wiadomości 19:50 Sport 20:00 Pogoda 20:15 Asterix na olimpiadzie (Asterix aux jeux olimpiques) - txt str.777 112'; komedia kraj prod.Belgia, Francja, Hiszpania, Niemcy (2008) 22:20 Poza zasięgiem (Out of Reach) 82'; film akcji kraj prod.Polska, USA (2004) 23:55 Kolor pieniędzy (Color of Money, the) - txt str.777 114'; dramat kraj prod.USA (1986) 01:55 Śmiercionośny ładunek (Dekker the Trucker) 97'; dramat kraj prod.Niemcy (2007) 03:30 Zakończenie dnia Tvp2.jpg 05:40 Czas kolędy 06:00 Orędzie na Boże Narodzenie 06:10 Przygody Kota Filemona - Gwiazdka kota Filemona; serial animowany kraj prod.Polska (1995) 06:40 U Pana Boga w ogródku 114'; komedia kraj prod.Polska (2007) 08:40 Przygody Tomcia Palucha i Calineczki (Adventures of Tom Thumb and Thumbelina) 71'; film animowany kraj prod.USA (2002) 10:00 Świąteczne Smaki czasu z Karolem Okrasą - goście: Kamila i Andrzej Łapiccy 10:30 Kacper (Casper) 95'; film fabularny kraj prod.USA (1995) 12:15 Gwiazdy w południe - Ostatni skok Gangu Olsena (Olsen - Bandens sidste bedrifter) 94'; komedia kraj prod.Dania (1974) 14:00 Familiada - odc. 1802 Odcinek Specjalny; teleturniej 14:35 Złotopolscy - odc. 1121 Pocałunek Zosi; telenowela TVP 15:05 Kolędy z Gwiazdami - Święta na Świętym Krzyżu; koncert 15:55 Słowo na niedzielę 16:05 Powrót do przyszłości 2 (Back To The Future 2) 103'; film science fiction kraj prod.USA (1989) 18:00 Panorama 18:20 Sport Telegram 18:25 Pogoda 18:40 Pan Wołodyjowski cz. I - txt str.777 74'; film przygodowo-historyczny kraj prod.Polska (1968) 20:05 Miłość od pierwszego wejrzenia - koncert jubileuszowy serialu "M jak miłość" (1); koncert 21:00 Miłość od pierwszego wejrzenia - koncert jubileuszowy serialu "M jak miłość" (2); koncert 22:00 Pitch Black (Pitch Black) - txt str.777 103'; film science fiction kraj prod.USA (2000) 23:55 Na granicy ryzyka (Terminal Velocity) - txt str.777 97'; film fabularny kraj prod.USA (1994) 01:40 Podwójna gra (False Pretenses) 85'; film sensacyjny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2004) 03:10 Gang Olsena na torach (Olsen - Banden pa sporet) 100'; komedia kraj prod.Dania (1975) 04:50 Zakończenie dnia TVP Info.png 07:00 Ikona Bożego Narodzenia; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 07:40 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 07:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE, Na żywo 08:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 08:40 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 08:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE, Na żywo 09:00 Światowiec; magazyn turystyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 09:52 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 10:01 Reportaże z prawdziwego zdarzenia - Moja Syberia; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 10:52 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 11:01 Reportaż TVP INFO - Anioły mistrza Aleksandra; STEREO 11:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 11:52 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 12:00 Eurosąsiedzi - odc. 13 (odc. 13); magazyn kraj prod.Polska, Niemcy (2010); STEREO 12:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 12:52 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 13:00 Pani Janka z Kotrysiej Polany; reportaż; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:15 Reportaż TVP INFO - Fabryka baniek; STEREO, 16:9 13:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 13:52 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 14:00 Reportaż TVP INFO - Szczęście; STEREO, 16:9 14:15 Reportaż TVP INFO - Pióro dobrych aniołów; STEREO 14:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 14:51 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 15:00 Było, nie minęło - kronika zwiadowców historii.; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 15:52 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 16:00 Studio Wschód - Studio Wschód w Gruzji; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 16:44 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 16:46 Duch Bożego Narodzenia; STEREO 17:00 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE, Na żywo 20:01 Dojechać do końca; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:02 Telekurier extra; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 21:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, Na żywo 21:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO 21:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE, Na żywo 22:15 LOSOWANIE LOTTO 22:24 Jej sukces - Odc. 17 - Agrobieszczady; cykl reportaży; STEREO 22:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, Na żywo 22:45 Pogoda Info; STEREO 22:48 Duch Bożego Narodzenia; STEREO 23:05 Matka Teresa. Pan mój i Bóg mój (Mother Teresa, Only God Matters); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2010); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:01 Reportaż TVP INFO - Anioły mistrza Aleksandra; STEREO 00:34 Ikona Bożego Narodzenia; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:57 Studio Wschód - Studio Wschód w Gruzji; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:24 Światowiec; magazyn turystyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:48 Reportaże z prawdziwego zdarzenia - Moja Syberia; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:09 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 02:24 Pogoda Info; STEREO 02:27 Duch Bożego Narodzenia; STEREO 02:39 Reportaż TVP INFO - Szczęście; STEREO, 16:9 02:51 Reportaż TVP INFO - Pióro dobrych aniołów; STEREO 03:03 Reportaż TVP INFO - Anioły mistrza Aleksandra; STEREO 03:27 Telekurier extra; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 03:49 Było, nie minęło - kronika zwiadowców historii.; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:13 Reportaże z prawdziwego zdarzenia - Moja Syberia; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:35 Eurosąsiedzi - odc. 13 (odc. 13); magazyn kraj prod.Polska, Niemcy (2010); STEREO 04:58 Studio Wschód - Studio Wschód w Gruzji; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:25 Reportaż TVP INFO - Szczęście; STEREO, 16:9 05:36 Reportaż TVP INFO - Pióro dobrych aniołów; STEREO 05:48 Telekurier extra; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 06:10 Reportaż TVP INFO - Anioły mistrza Aleksandra; STEREO 06:34 Eurosąsiedzi - odc. 13 (odc. 13); magazyn kraj prod.Polska, Niemcy (2010); STEREO 06:58 Zakończenie dnia 120px-Logo Polsat.svg.png 05:00 Wstawaj! Gramy! 06:00 Nowy Dzień z Polsat News 07:15 Kudłaty i Scooby-Doo na tropie (2) 07:45 Scooby-Doo, gdzie jesteś? (9) 08:15 Miś, który przespał święta - film animowany (USA,1973) 08:45 Kolędowanie z Polsatem - Wigilia 2010 09:30 Się kręci - magazyn kulturalny 10:30 Artur i Minimki - film animowany (Francja,2006) 12:30 Zawód Święty Mikołaj - komedia (USA,2001) 14:25 Michael - film obyczajowy (USA,1996) 16:25 Kolędowanie z Polsatem - Wigilia 2010 16:50 Bibliotekarz: Tajemnica włóczni - film przygodowy (USA,2004) 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Prognoza pogody 19:30 Świat według Kiepskich: Świąteczna ballada o problemach sąsiada (351) 20:00 Kevin sam w domu - komedia (USA,1990) 22:05 Wesołych świąt - komedia obyczajowa (USA,2006) 23:50 Zabójczy układ - thriller (USA,1998) 01:35 Program interaktywny 04:40 TV Market Logo-19.png 05:40 Uwaga! 06:00 Mango 08:00 Majka (187-190-ost.) 09:45 Narodziny - film religijny (USA,2006) 11:35 Porachunki z tatą - komedia (USA,1994) 13:35 Ekspres polarny - film animowany (USA,2004) 15:30 Jack Frost - film familijny (USA,1998) 17:30 Madagwiazdka - film animowany (USA,2009) 18:05 Pada Shrek - film animowany (USA,2007) 18:35 Kung Fu Panda: Święta, święta i Po - film animowany (USA,2010) 19:00 Fakty 19:25 Sport 19:35 Pogoda 19:45 Uwaga! 20:00 Fred Claus: Brat Świętego Mikołaja - komedia (USA,2007) 22:15 Uwierz w ducha - komediodramat (USA,1990) 00:40 Zimne dranie - komedia kryminalna (USA,2005) 02:15 Egzekutor - film sensacyjny (USA,1996) 04:15 Nic straconego TV4.png 05:40 VIP - program kulturalny 06:05 KINOmaniak - magazyn filmowy 06:30 Odkrywanie Ameryki - program Mariusza Maksa Kolonko 07:00 mała Czarna - talk show 07:50 Ręce, które leczą - magazyn 08:20 Marsz pingwinów - film dokumentalny (Francja,2005) 09:55 Ania z Zielonego Wzgórza: Dalsze losy (1/2) - film familijny (Kanada,2000) 11:35 Galileo - program popularnonaukowy 12:25 Kacper i Wendy - film przygodowy (USA,1998) 14:10 Złota podróż Sindbada - film przygodowy (USA,Wielka Brytania,1974) 16:10 Fantozzi - komedia (Włochy,1975) 18:10 Dirty Dancing - film muzyczny (USA,1987) 20:00 Ojciec chrzestny 3 - film sensacyjny (USA,1990) 23:35 Najemnicy - film sensacyjny (USA,Hiszpania,1994) 01:25 Podniebny terror - film sensacyjny (USA,2001) 03:05 Ikony popkultury (13) 03:50 KINOmaniak - magazyn filmowy 04:15 VIP - program kulturalny 04:40 Odkrywanie Ameryki - program Mariusza Maksa Kolonko 04:55 TV Market 05:10 Zakończenie programu SK TVN7.png 05:50 Misja Martyna - extra 06:20 Pascal: po prostu gotuj 06:50 Mango 08:50 Frasier 11 (1) 09:20 W pogoni za fortuną - komedia (USA,2000) 10:55 Pokojówka - komedia (Francja,USA,Wielka Brytania,1991) 12:30 Książę Egiptu - film animowany (USA,1998) 14:10 Wehikuł czasu - film SF (USA,1960) 16:05 Jak przeżyć święta - komedia romantyczna (USA,2004) 17:50 Złote święta - film familijny (USA,2009) 19:30 Firewall - thriller (USA,Australia,2006) 21:30 Mexican - komedia (USA,2001) 23:45 W krzywym zwierciadle: Witaj, Święty Mikołaju 2 - komedia (USA,2003) 01:10 Wehikuł czasu - film SF (USA,1960) 03:05 Zakończenie programu Logo Polsat 2.jpeg 06:00 Wydarzenia 06:30 Pierwsza miłość (1208) 07:10 Pierwsza miłość (1209) 07:50 Pierwsza miłość (1210) 08:25 Pierwsza miłość (1211) 09:00 Kolędowanie z Polsatem - Wigilia 2010 - koncert 09:45 Tylko miłość (63) 10:35 Tylko miłość (64) 11:20 Tylko miłość (65) 12:05 Tylko miłość (66) 12:55 Kolędowanie z Polsatem - Wigilia 2010 - koncert 13:15 Graczykowie: Imieniny (29) 13:40 Graczykowie: Samochód (30) 14:10 Graczykowie: Pikunio (31) 14:35 Graczykowie: Pierwszy kontakt (32) 15:10 Kolędowanie z Polsatem - Wigilia 2010 - koncert 16:00 W pustyni i w puszczy (2) 16:45 Kolędowanie z Polsatem - Wigilia 2010 - koncert 17:35 Synowie, czyli po moim trupie!: Tajemnica spowiedzi (3) 18:00 Oblicza Ameryki (517) - magazyn turystyczny 18:30 Zabić z miłości (3) 19:00 Ewa gotuje 19:35 Taaaka ryba 20:00 Wydarzenia 20:45 W pustyni i w puszczy (2) 21:40 Mamuśki (11) 22:10 Mamuśki (12) 22:35 Kolędowanie z Polsatem - Wigilia 2010 - koncert 22:55 Daleko od noszy 2: Bliźniaki dwujajowe (2) 23:20 Dlaczego ja? (67) 00:10 Dlaczego ja? (68) 00:55 Oblicza Ameryki (517) - magazyn turystyczny 01:30 Tylko miłość (63) 02:10 Kolędowanie z Polsatem - Wigilia 2010 - koncert 02:40 Wydarzenia 03:10 Tylko miłość (64) 04:00 Tylko miłość (65) 04:45 Tylko miłość (66) 05:30 W pustyni i w puszczy (2) SK TVN24.png 07:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 07:15 Skrót informacji 07:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 07:45 Skrót informacji 08:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 08:15 Skrót informacji 08:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 08:45 Skrót informacji 09:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 09:30 Serwis informacyjny 09:45 Skrót informacji 10:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 10:15 Skrót informacji 10:30 Serwis informacyjny 10:45 Skrót informacji 11:00 Serwis informacyjny 11:10 Koncert kolęd: Zakopower (1) - koncert 12:00 Serwis informacyjny 12:10 Drugie śniadanie mistrzów 13:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 13:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 14:00 Serwis informacyjny 14:10 Babilon 15:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 15:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 15:40 Koncert kolęd: Zakopower (2) - koncert 16:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 17:00 Świat według Jacka 18:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 18:30 Magazyn Kontakt24 19:00 Portfel 19:21 Fakty po Faktach 20:00 Serwis informacyjny 20:10 Prawdziwe historie: James Bond 21:00 Serwis informacyjny 21:15 Najciekawsze akcje CBŚ 22:00 Szkło kontaktowe 23:00 Dzień po dniu 00:00 Prawdziwe historie: Egzorcysta 00:50 Fakty po Faktach 01:20 Babilon 02:00 Szkło kontaktowe 02:50 Świat według Jacka 03:40 Reporterzy 03:55 Drugie śniadanie mistrzów 04:40 Najciekawsze akcje CBŚ 05:30 Portfel 05:45 Dzień po dniu 06:35 Maja w ogrodzie 200px-Canal+ logo.svg.png 07:00 Minisport+ 07:10 Łapu-capu 07:25 Olimpiada '40 - dramat wojenny (Polska,1980) 09:10 Czarny balonik - dramat obyczajowy (Australia,Wielka Brytania,2008) 10:50 Przywódca - zwariowana kampania prezydencka - komedia (USA,2003) 12:30 Aktualności filmowe 13:05 O'Galop - rysownik i malarz - film dokumentalny (Francja,2009) 14:00 Premiera: Zielony raj 3: Wyspy koralowe (4) 14:30 Premiera: Gwiazda Kopernika - film animowany (Polska,2009) 16:00 Łapu-capu extra 16:30 The Killers w Royal Albert Hall - koncert (Wielka Brytania,2009) 17:30 Premiera: Eureka 4: Przejście (5) 18:15 Noc w muzeum 2 - film przygodowy (USA,Kanada,2009) 20:00 Premiera: Saga "Zmierzch": Księżyc w nowiu - horror (Australia,USA,2009) 22:15 Wrogowie publiczni - film gangsterski (USA,2009) 00:40 Filary Ziemi (4) 02:30 Sierpień - dramat obyczajowy (USA,2008) 04:00 Ego - dramat obyczajowy (Polska,2008) 05:25 Reality Bites. Orbitowanie bez cukru - komediodramat (USA,1994) My HBO.png 06:00 Mania czy Ania - film animowany (Niemcy,2007) 07:25 Einstein i Eddington - dramat historyczny (Wielka Brytania,USA,2008) 09:00 Jonas Brothers - koncert (USA,2009) 10:15 Wyznania zakupoholiczki - komedia romantyczna (USA,2009) 12:00 Cztery Gwiazdki - komedia (USA,Niemcy,2008) 13:30 Szare ogrody - dramat biograficzny (USA,2009) 15:15 Surogaci - thriller SF (USA,2009) 16:45 Załoga G - film familijny (USA,2009) 18:15 Wino na medal - komedia (USA,2008) 20:05 Bank - dramat sensacyjny (Niemcy,USA,Wielka Brytania,2009) 22:00 Premiera: Czysta krew 3 (4) 23:00 Premiera: Dziewczyna z fabryki - dramat biograficzny (USA,2006) 00:30 Udręczeni - horror (USA,2009) 02:15 Appaloosa - western (USA,2008) 04:10 Tobruk - film wojenny (Czechy,Słowacja,2008) HBO 2.png 06:00 Króliczek - komedia (USA,2008) 07:35 Czekoladowe lekcje - komedia (Włochy,2007) 09:10 Fighter: kochaj i walcz - dramat obyczajowy (Dania,2007) 10:50 Szalona impreza - komedia (USA,1998) 12:30 Melodia życia - dramat obyczajowy (Francja,2006) 14:20 Piekarz - komedia kryminalna (Wielka Brytania,2007) 15:45 Jestem na tak - komedia (USA,Australia,2008) 17:30 Wojna domowa - komedia (Wielka Brytania,Kanada,2008) 19:05 Króliczek - komedia (USA,2008) 20:40 Cadillac Records - dramat biograficzny (USA,2008) 22:30 HBO Stand Up Comedy Club (5) - program rozrywkowy (Polska,2009) 23:00 Spartakus: Krew i piach (6) 23:55 Spartakus: Krew i piach (7) 00:45 Spartakus: Krew i piach (8) 01:40 Spartakus: Krew i piach (9) 02:30 Amerykańska zbrodnia - dramat kryminalny (USA,2007) 04:10 Gdzie jest Nancy? - thriller (USA,2008) HBO Comedy.jpeg 08:00 Na planie - magazyn filmowy (USA) 08:30 Bernard (46-52) 09:00 Były narzeczony - komedia romantyczna (Kanada,Wielka Brytania,Malta,2008) 10:55 Druh mama - komedia obyczajowa (USA,2009) 12:20 Nadbagaż - komedia romantyczna (USA,1997) 14:00 Pępek świata (9) 14:20 Pępek świata (10) 14:40 Pępek świata (11) 15:00 Pępek świata (12) 15:20 Pępek świata (13) 15:45 Pępek świata (14) 16:05 Pępek świata (15) 16:25 Pępek świata (16) 16:50 Były narzeczony - komedia romantyczna (Kanada,Wielka Brytania,Malta,2008) 18:50 Druh mama - komedia obyczajowa (USA,2009) 20:15 Narzeczony mimo woli - komedia romantyczna (USA,2009) 22:00 Osobowość mnoga Ala Murraya (7) - serial komediowy (Wielka Brytania,2009) 22:25 Ciało bardzo niepedagogiczne - komedia (USA,2008) 00:00 Pary nie do pary (1) - serial komediowy (Wielka Brytania,2005) 00:25 Pary nie do pary (2) - serial komediowy (Wielka Brytania,2005) 00:50 Pary nie do pary (3) - serial komediowy (Wielka Brytania,2005) 01:15 Pary nie do pary (4) - serial komediowy (Wielka Brytania,2005) 01:40 Pary nie do pary (5) - serial komediowy (Wielka Brytania,2005) 02:05 Pary nie do pary (6) - serial komediowy (Wielka Brytania,2005) 02:30 Jak świetnie - komedia (USA,1981) 04:00 Różowe lata siedemdziesiąte 8 (5) 04:20 Różowe lata siedemdziesiąte 8 (6) 04:40 Różowe lata siedemdziesiąte 8 (7) 05:00 Różowe lata siedemdziesiąte 8 (8) 05:25 Różowe lata siedemdziesiąte 8 (9) 05:55 Zakończenie programu 18311 mid.jpg 06:00 Parot 06:25 Kocha, nie kocha 07:00 Zrywacz 07:25 Parot 08:00 Kocha, nie kocha 08:30 7 sekretów Mirandy Cosgrove 08:55 Power Lista 12:00 VIVA Hits Polska - program o topowych polskich artystach 13:00 VIVAMOVIE - tajemnice filmowego show-biznesu 14:00 100 klipów, które wstrząsnęło Vivą - program muzyczny 14:30 Viva Comet 2010 - gala wręczenia nagród muzycznych 16:35 Chartsurfer - sms-owa lista przebojów VIVY 17:30 O co kaman? - tłumaczenia zagranicznych teledysków 18:00 O co kaman? - tłumaczenia zagranicznych teledysków 18:35 VIVA Mjuzik Kłiiiz - teleturniej 19:05 Viva królowie densfloru - program rozrywkowy 19:55 Disco ponad wszystko (1) 20:55 Club Charts 21:55 10 na 10 - pasmo muzyczne 23:00 Viva Night Spot - program muzyczny 00:00 Planet VIVA - najnowsze hity 01:00 VIVA Hits Polska - program o topowych polskich artystach 02:00 Nightrider - nocne pasmo muzyczne 4 fun tv.jpeg 06:00 Popbudzik 09:00 Weekend specjalny 10:00 Co cię czeka w 2011 10:30 Weekend specjalny 12:00 Lista życzeń 13:00 Top 50 2010 15:00 Weekend specjalny 17:00 Top tygodnia 18:00 Top 50 2010 19:00 Weekend specjalny 20:00 Top 50 2010 22:00 Dance lista 23:00 Zakazane piosenki 00:00 Kamasutra 01:00 Nocny hałas 02:00 Taniec z laskami 03:00 Nocny4fun ITV.jpeg 05:00 Hot aerobic - program rozrywkowy 05:10 Discostacja - program muzyczny 06:00 Hot aerobic - program rozrywkowy 06:05 WP.tv - audycja portalu wp.pl 06:15 Komedioteka - program rozrywkowy 06:20 PitBulek - program rozrywkowy 06:30 Discostacja - program muzyczny 07:45 Czarno na białym - program rozrywkowy 07:50 PitBulek - program rozrywkowy 07:55 Telesprzedaż 09:15 PitBulek - program rozrywkowy 09:25 Adrenaline - magazyn sportów ekstremalnych 09:30 Komedioteka - program rozrywkowy 09:40 Short Cut - program muzyczny 10:00 Kosmica TV 12:00 Ezo TV 15:05 Disco Polo Live 15:55 Adrenaline - magazyn sportów ekstremalnych 16:00 Hot aerobic - program rozrywkowy 16:10 Kliper Disco - program muzyczny 16:25 VideoBlog - program rozrywkowy 16:35 Ale Party! - program rozrywkowy 16:50 Czarno na białym - program rozrywkowy 17:00 Discostacja - program muzyczny 18:05 PitBulek - program rozrywkowy 18:15 Makijaż gwiazd - program rozrywkowy 18:25 Milioneria - program rozrywkowy 18:45 Muzyka i styl - magazyn kulturalny 19:10 Split - serial przygodowy (Izrael,2009) 19:45 Paula Flashing Lights - show Pauli Marciniak 20:00 Ezo TV 23:00 Pasmo nocne - program erotyczny TVP Polonia.png 07:25 Darmo otrzymaliście, darmo dawajcie - koncert kolęd 08:15 Holidaze - Święta, których prawie nie było (Holidaze - The Christmas That Almost Didn't Happen) 60'; film animowany kraj prod.Kanada (2006) 09:20 Ranczo pod Zieloną Siódemką - odc. 28/42 - Jak spełniła się przepowiednia (Ranc u Zeleno Sedmy - Jak Se Uestba Naplamila); serial komediowy kraj prod.CZECHY (2000) 09:50 Opowieści wigilijne spod Giewontu; widowisko 10:25 Kolędy polskie śpiewają Ryszard Karczykowski i Poznańskie Słowiki 11:20 Polska 24 - Informacje 11:50 Urbi et Orbi - transmisja z Watykanu (Urbi et Orbi - transmisja z Watykanu) kraj prod.Włochy (2010) 12:50 Czterdziestolatek - odc. 15/21 - Kosztowny drobiazg, czyli rewizyta; serial TVP 13:55 Twoje Złote Przeboje - koncert życzeń; magazyn muzyczny 14:15 Skarby nieodkryte; teleturniej 14:45 Dwie strony medalu - odc. 3; serial TVP 15:10 Darmo otrzymaliście, darmo dawajcie - koncert kolęd 16:00 Kulturalni PL; magazyn 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 M jak miłość - odc. 782; serial TVP 18:10 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 288; serial obyczajowy TVP 18:40 Kolęda, hej kolęda; koncert 19:00 Dobranocka - Historia świąteczna o rosochatym włóczędze; serial animowany 19:30 Wiadomości 19:50 Sport 20:05 Stara baśń. Kiedy słońce było Bogiem - odc. 2/3; serial TVP 20:55 Czas honoru - odc. 4* - Przysięga; serial TVP 21:50 Hotel pod Różami - Koncert Galowy 27. Przeglądu Piosenki Aktorskiej we Wrocławiu 22:55 Orzeł i chryzantema 59'; film dokumentalny 00:10 M jak miłość - odc. 782; serial TVP 01:00 Dobranocka za oceanem - Historia świąteczna o rosochatym włóczędze; serial animowany 01:30 Wiadomości 01:50 Sport 02:00 Stara baśń. Kiedy słońce było Bogiem - odc. 2/3; serial TVP 02:50 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 421 - Zagadka z przeszłości; serial TVP 03:45 Hotel pod Różami - Koncert Galowy 27. Przeglądu Piosenki Aktorskiej we Wrocławiu 04:40 Złotopolscy - odc. 1108* - Anioł Gabriel; telenowela TVP 05:05 Budka Suflera - największe przeboje 06:00 Niespotykanie spokojny człowiek 56'; film TVP 07:00 Zakończenie dnia TVP KULTURA-logo-165549B8BD.png 08:05 Wesołych Świąt 55'; film TVP; reż.:Jerzy Sztwiertnia; wyk.:Krzysztof Majchrzak, Janusz Kłosiński, Władysław Kowalski, Ewa Wiśniewska, Zdzisław Kozień, Ferdynand Matysik, Zdzisław Maklakiewicz, Grzegorz Warchoł, Maria Czubasiewicz, Zdzisław Szymborski; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:05 Saga prastarej puszczy - Opowieść o mrówce: samotność w tłumie 51'; film dokumentalny; reż.:Jan Walencik, Bożena Walencik; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:05 Staniąteckie kolędy; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:30 Teatr dla Dzieci - Czupurek 59'; spektakl teatralny; reż.:Barbara Borys-Damięcka; wyk.:Bożena Dykiel, Teresa Lipowska, Zofia Merle, Krzysztof Kowalewski, Adrianna Biedrzyńska, Tadeusz Chudecki, Cezary Morawski, Magdalena Kuta, Grzegorz Wons, Zofia Rudnicka; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:35 Serca wam się zgoją - nowe polskie kolędy z muzyką Jerzego Derfla; widowisko; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:55 Śpiąca Królewna - balet Kirowa (Sleepeing Beauty (Kirov)) 129' kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (1989); reż.:Oleg Winogradow; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:10 Cud w Krakowie (Cud w Krakowie) 95'; film fabularny kraj prod.Polska, Węgry (2004); reż.:Diana Groo; wyk.:Maciej Adamczyk, Eszter Biro, Franciszek Pieczka, Itala Bekes, Stanisława Celińska, Bartłomiej Świderski, Jerzy Trela, Jerzy Nowak; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:50 Arcydzieła muzyki klasycznej - Hector Berlioz - Symfonia Fantastyczna (HECTOR BERLIOZ SYMPHONIE FANTASTIQE OP. 14); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Niemcy (2001); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:50 Teatr Telewizji - Igraszki z diabłem 89'; spektakl teatralny; reż.:Tadeusz Lis; wyk.:Marian Kociniak, Magdalena Zawadzka, Barbara Wrzesińska, Krzysztof Kowalewski, Wojciech Pokora, Tadeusz Kondrat, Jerzy Kamas, Marek Kondrat, Jan Prochyra, Janusz Gajos; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 18:20 Bajka dla dorosłych - O prawdziwych dżentelmenach; program satyryczny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:35 Brooklyn Boogie (Blue in the Face) 83'; film fabularny kraj prod.USA (1995); reż.:Wayne Wang, Paul Auster; wyk.:Harvey Keitel, Lou Reed; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:00 Kolędy różnych narodów; koncert; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:15 Dym (Smoke) 107'; film fabularny kraj prod.USA, Niemcy, Japonia (1995); reż.:Wayne Wang; wyk.:Giancarlo Esposito, Harvey Keitel, William Hurt; Dla małoletnich od lat 16 22:05 Z Bożego Narodzenia - śpiewa Joanna Słowińska; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:10 Wyprodukowano w TVP Kultura - Dekalog 89 + - Pod wiatr nie popłynie słodki zapach kwiatów; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:30 Wyprodukowano w TVP Kultura - Dekalog 89 + - Nowa; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:50 Wyprodukowano w TVP Kultura - Dekalog 89 + - Za burtą; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:10 Wyprodukowano w TVP Kultura - Dekalog 89 + - Moja biedna głowa; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:35 Wyprodukowano w TVP Kultura - Dekalog 89 + - Sprawa Janusza W.; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:10 Wyprodukowano w TVP Kultura - Made in Poland - Kazimierz Serocki - Fantasmagoria; koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:30 Bajka dla dorosłych - Najświeższe wiadomości; program satyryczny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:40 Życie jest piękne (La vita e bella/Life is beautiful) 111'; dramat kraj prod.Włochy (1997); reż.:Roberto Benigni; wyk.:Roberto Benigni, Nicoletta Braschi, Giorgio Cantarini, Sergio Bustric, Amerigo Fontani; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:35 Kino nocne - Hiroszima, moja miłość (Hiroshima mon amour) 86'; dramat kraj prod.Francja, Japonia (1959); reż.:Alain Resnais; wyk.:Emmanuelle Riva, Eiji Okada, Stella Dassas, Pierre Barbaud; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:00 Zakończenie dnia SK TVPHIST.png 08:00 Dziennik telewizyjny - 25.12.1984; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:30 Notacje - Jerzy Janicki. Wujaszek; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:50 Mazowsze śpiewa kolędy - Anioł pasterzom mówił; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:50 Mazowsze śpiewa kolędy - Przybieżeli do Betlejem; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:00 Kolęda wigilijna; film muzyczny; reż.:Robert Gliński; wyk.:Władysław Kowalski, Jan Peszek, Daria Trafankowska, Piotr Kozłowski, Krzysztof Stroiński, Jan Janga-Tomaszewski, Jan Kociniak, Krzysztof Gosztyła, Jan Prochyra, Elżbieta Kępińska; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:05 Czas honoru - odc. 29 seria III "oddział do zadań specjalnych"; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:00 Po kolędzie; widowisko; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:30 Zofia Morawska w Laskach; film dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 12:00 Jacky od zadań specjalnych; film dokumentalny; reż.:Katarzyna Kościelak, Joanna Jaworska; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:30 Kolędy i pastorałki śpiewa Zespół Pieśni i Tańca "Śląsk"; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:00 Młodzi twórcy mistrzom - Fifi - Film o profesorze Karolu Myśliwcu; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 13:30 Rodziny i miasta - Obiad u Pollera; cykl dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 14:00 Żółty szalik; film TVP; reż.:Janusz Morgenstern; wyk.:Janusz Gajos, Danuta Szaflarska, Krystyna Janda, Joanna Sienkiewicz, Małgorzata Zajączkowska; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:00 Bóg się rodzi letnią nocą; reportaż; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:30 Człowiek z antykwariatu; reż.:Tadeusz Arciuch; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:00 Czas honoru - odc. 30 seria III "Zdrajcy"; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:45 W 115. rocznicę urodzin Stefana Roweckiego "Grot": Dowódcy AK - "Grot" - gen. bryg. Stefan Rowecki; cykl dokumentalny; reż.:Andrzej Krzysztof Kunert, Zofia Kunert; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:15 Hej kolęda, kolęda; widowisko; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Polacy w Islandii - Święta na lodowej wyspie; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 17:50 Pamiętam takie święto; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:00 Noc Świętego Mikołaja; film TVP; reż.:Janusz Kondratiuk; wyk.:Zbigniew Buczkowski, Grzegorz Małecki, Wojciech Walasik, Leszek Zduń, Barbara Dziekan, Edyta Olszówka, Justyna Sieńczyłło, Jerzy Rogalski, Michał Kowalski, Magdalena Emilianowicz; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:00 Piękno ocalone; film dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:45 Wigilia Ułanów i Poetów; relacja; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Trzcinica karpacka Troja; film dokumentalny; reż.:Zdzisław Cozac; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 20:30 Podziemne miasto; film dokumentalny; reż.:Agnieszka Zwiefka-Chwałek; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:00 Zwycięzcy Rommla - 1 (Zwycięzcy Rommla); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2006); reż.:Dominic Gallagher; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:00 Dekalog - Dwa; film TVP; reż.:Krzysztof Kieślowski; wyk.:Krystyna Janda, Aleksander Bardini, Olgierd Łukaszewicz, Artur Barciś; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:00 Kolędy jazzowe; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:15 Dziennik telewizyjny - 25.12.1984; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:50 Zakończenie dnia SK PULS 1012.png 06:00 Will i Grace (23) 06:30 Niebezpieczne spotkania (3) - serial przyrodniczy 07:30 Pan Samochodzik i praskie tajemnice - film przygodowy (Polska,Czechosłowacja,1988) 09:15 Stacja Porankowo - program dla dzieci 10:00 Junior TV: Pszczółka Maja (19) 10:30 Junior TV: Pixie i Dixie (29) 12:00 Junior TV: Tom i Jerry (95) 12:30 Barbie w "Dziadku do Orzechów" - film animowany (USA,2001) 14:00 Śpiąca królewna - film familijny (Niemcy,2008) 15:40 Królowa Śniegu (1/2) - film familijny (USA,Wielka Brytania,Kanada,2002) 17:20 But Manitu - western komediowy (Niemcy,2001) 19:00 Ale numer! Czary-mary - program rozrywkowy 19:30 Druga gwiazdka na lewo - film animowany (Wielka Brytania,2001) 20:00 Oddział Widmo: Wyścig z czasem - film sensacyjny (Kanada,1999) 21:45 Porwanie w Rio - thriller (Niemcy,2000) 23:35 Dublerzy - komedia sensacyjna (Polska,2006) 01:40 Zapisane krwią - film kryminalny (USA,2002) 03:30 Polowanie na ludzi (2) - serial dokumentalny 05:00 Programy powtórkowe 05:30 Telemarket 05:59 Zakończenie programu 250px-Tele 5.png 06:25 Straż graniczna (9) 07:00 Telezakupy 10:00 Kosmica TV 12:00 Akademia fitnessu i kulturystyki 12:30 Witam pytam 12:50 Plusy dodatnie, plusy ujemne 13:50 Disco Bandżo 15:20 Najmniejszy anioł - dramat obyczajowy (USA,2002) 17:20 Straż graniczna (10) 17:55 Święty Ralph - komediodramat (Kanada,2004) 20:00 Błękitny lód - film sensacyjny (USA,2002) 22:10 Wypadek (3) 23:10 Wypadek (4) 00:10 Najszczęśliwsze lata wojny - dramat obyczajowy (Australia,1998) 01:50 Nocny patrol Polonia 1 (logo w dniach 02.10.2010-17.01.2015).jpeg 06:30 Tygrysia maska (50/105) 06:55 Sol de batey (3/41) 08:00 Top Shop 14:00 Rio Bravo - western (USA,1959) 16:50 Strumień namiętności (101/130) 17:40 Strumień namiętności (102/130) 18:40 Disco Bandżo Bis 19:45 Tygrysia maska (51/105) 20:10 Barbarella - film SF (Francja,Włochy,1968) 22:05 Tajemnica miasteczka Hopeville - komediodramat (Kanada,2002) 23:50 Dreszcze - horror (Kanada,1975) 01:20 Zakończenie programu TV Biznes.jpeg 07:00 Flesz 07:10 Biznes tydzień 07:30 Flesz 07:40 In vino veritas 08:00 Flesz 08:10 Wybierz gospodarkę 08:55 Coolturalny weekend 09:00 Flesz 09:10 Style i biznes 09:30 Flesz 09:40 Po stronie konsumenta 09:55 Coolturalny weekend 10:00 Flesz 10:10 E-biznes 10:30 Flesz 10:40 Nie daj się fiskusowi 10:55 Coolturalny weekend 11:00 Flesz 11:10 Sektory, wektory, trendy 11:30 Flesz 11:40 Doradca finansowy 11:55 Coolturalny weekend 12:00 Flesz 12:10 Ruch w nieruchomościach 12:30 Flesz 12:40 Biznes tydzień 13:00 Flesz 13:10 Style i biznes 13:30 Flesz 13:40 Auto zwiad 14:00 Flesz 14:10 Po godzinach 14:30 Flesz 14:40 Panorama branż 14:50 Wspólne sprawy 15:00 Flesz 15:10 Sektory, wektory, trendy 15:30 Flesz 15:40 Fitness Profit 16:00 Flesz 16:10 Auto zwiad 16:30 Flesz 16:40 Doradca finansowy 17:00 Flesz 17:10 Biznes tydzień 17:30 Flesz 17:40 E-biznes 18:00 Flesz 18:10 Style i biznes 18:30 Flesz 18:40 Auto firmowe 19:00 Flesz 19:10 Po stronie konsumenta 19:30 Flesz 19:40 Po godzinach 20:00 Flesz 20:10 Doradca finansowy 20:30 Flesz 20:40 Ruch w nieruchomościach 21:00 Flesz 21:05 Dajemy radę 21:30 Flesz 21:40 In vino veritas 22:00 Flesz 22:10 E-Biznes 22:30 Flesz 22:40 Style i biznes 23:00 Flesz 23:10 Auto zwiad 23:30 Flesz 23:40 Auto firmowe 00:00 Flesz 00:10 Ruch w nieruchomościach 00:30 Nie daj się fiskusowi 01:00 Pasmo powtórkowe TVP_Sport_2006.svg.png 08:05 Vancouver 2010 - Polskie sukcesy; reportaż; STEREO 10:00 MŚ w łyżwiarstwie figurowym - Turyn - GALA; STEREO, 16:9 11:45 Z archiwum TVP - Historia hokeja; cykl dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:55 Vancouver 2010 - Biegi narciarskie - bieg łączony kobiet; STEREO, 16:9 13:00 Piłka nożna - Mecz towarzyski: Polska - Wybrzeże Kości Słoniowej; STEREO, 16:9 15:00 MŚ w rajdach samochodowych - podsumowanie sezonu 2010; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:30 Ślady na śniegu; reportaż; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:05 Vancouver 2010 - Biegi narciarskie - 30 km kobiet; STEREO, 16:9 17:45 Z archiwum TVP - Król wielkiej pętli; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:15 Z archiwum TVP - 90 lat PKOL; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:30 Vancouver 2010 - Łyżwy szybkie - bieg drużynowy kobiet; STEREO, 16:9 19:30 Vancouver 2010 - Skoki narciarskie - konkurs indywidualny K 95; STEREO, 16:9 21:10 Ze sportowego archiwum - David Beckham - arystokrata futbolu; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:50 Niezapomniane mecze - MŚ w piłce nożnej - RPA 2010 - FINAŁ: Holandia - Hiszpania; STEREO, 16:9 00:35 Zakończenie dnia TVP_HD_-_Logo.jpeg 08:00 Janosik odc.7/13 - Beczka okowity; serial TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 08:50 Szatan z siódmej klasy; film fabularny kraj prod.Polska (2006); reż.:Kazimierz Tarnas; wyk.:Bartosz Fejge, Katarzyna Bator, Wojciech Malajkat, Krzysztof Globisz, Katarzyna Pypno, Tytus Hołdys, Marek Serdiukow, Tomasz Koźlik, Paweł Jakowlew, Łukasz Jaźwiec; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:35 Klasztory polskie - Wigilia u Cystersów; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:00 Kolędy TVP HD; STEREO, 16:9 11:10 Ranczo Wilkowyje; komedia kraj prod.Polska (2007); reż.:Wojciech Adamczyk; wyk.:Ilona Ostrowska, Paweł Królikowski, Cezary Żak, Artur Barciś, Radoslaw Pazura, Marta Lipińska, Franciszek Pieczka, Piotr Pręgowski, Katarzyna Żak, Sylwester Maciejewski; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:45 Kolędy TVP HD; STEREO, 16:9 13:15 Klasztory polskie - Tajemnice klasztornych skarbców - Święta góra Gostyń; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:45 Laskowik & Malicki (11); widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:35 Kolędy TVP HD; STEREO, 16:9 14:55 Szansa na Sukces - Patrycja Markowska; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:45 Przygody Joanny; film obyczajowy kraj prod.Polska (1994); reż.:Anna Sokołowska; wyk.:Kaja Grąbczewska, Ewa Bukowska, Roman Szafrański, Bożena Dykiel, Janusz Michałowski, Leonard Pietraszak, Henryk Talar, Wojciech Asiński, Mateusz Damięcki, Piotr Gąsowski; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:15 Kolędy TVP HD; STEREO, 16:9 17:30 Bitwa Warszawska w 3D Wstęp; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:35 Bitwa Warszawska w 3D studio - rozmowa; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:50 Bitwa Warszawska w 3D; film dokumentalny; reż.:Hanna Polak, Rafał Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:35 Ogniem i mieczem - odc. 1/4; serial TVP; reż.:Jerzy Hoffman; wyk.:Izabella Scorupco, Michał Żebrowski, Aleksander Domogarow, Krzysztof Kowalewski, Bogdan Stupka; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:25 Ogniem i mieczem - odc. 2/4; serial TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:15 Wiedźmin; film science fiction kraj prod.Polska (2001); reż.:Marek Brodzki; wyk.:Michał Żebrowski, Grażyna Wolszczak, Zbigniew Zamachowski, Marek Walczewski, Anna Dymna, Dorota Kamińska, Maciej Kozłowski, Ewa Wiśniewska, Olgierd Łukaszewicz, Maria Peszek; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 22:30 Blondynka - odc. 12/13 - Szczęście na raty; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:15 Pachnidło (Perfume: The Story of a Murderer); dramat kraj prod.Niemcy (2007); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 01:35 Zakończenie dnia SK_TVPSER.png 06:00 Aleja gwiazd - Paweł Małaszyński; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:15 Alfabet uczuć czyli 10 lat z M jak miłość - odc. 5 - Małgorzata Kożuchowska i Steffen Moller; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:30 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 3 - Dług; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:25 Akwarium, czyli samotność szpiega - odc. 3/4 - Turystyka alpejska (odc. 3/4 - Turystyka alpejska); serial kraj prod.Polska, Niemcy, Ukraina (1995); 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:20 Maszyna zmian - Wielka forsa; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 08:50 Maszyna zmian - Ostatni raz; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:20 Maszyna zmian - Pięć pięknych welonów; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:50 Maszyna zmian - Misiaczek; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:25 Maszyna zmian - Tatoludek; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:55 Aleja gwiazd - Piotr Adamczyk; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:10 Dom nad rozlewiskiem - odc. 3/13; serial obyczajowy TVP; DOLBY SURROUND, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:05 Biblia - Mojżesz, cz. 1 (The Bible - Moses p. 1) 86'; film fabularny kraj prod.USA, Niemcy, Francja, Włochy (1994); reż.:Roger Young; wyk.:Ben KIngsley, Frank Langella, Christopher Lee, Anna Galiena; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:30 Alfabet uczuć czyli 10 lat z M jak miłość - odc. 5 - Małgorzata Kożuchowska i Steffen Moller; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:45 U Pana Boga za piecem 95'; komedia kraj prod.Polska (1998); reż.:Jacek Bromski; wyk.:Ira Łaczina, Jan Wieczorkowski, Krzysztof Dzierma, Andrzej Zaborski, Ania Janowska, Artur Krajewski, Alicja Bach, Iwona Szczęsna, Eliza Krasicka, Małgorzata Płońska; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:25 Ranczo - odc. 3 - Ksiądz z inicjatywą; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:20 Janosik - odc. 3/13 - W obcej skórze; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 17:05 Aleja gwiazd - Paweł Małaszyński; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:20 Alternatywy 4 - odc. 3/9 - Pierwsza noc; serial komediowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:15 U Pana Boga w ogródku - odc. 3/12; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:00 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 3 - Dług; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:45 Aleja gwiazd - Piotr Adamczyk; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:00 Zakochany anioł 95'; komedia romantyczna kraj prod.Polska (2005); reż.:Artur Więcek "Baron"; wyk.:Krzysztof Globisz, Anna Radwan-Gancarczyk, Jerzy Trela, Janusz Gajos, Mieczysław Grąbka, Marta Bizoń, Kamil Bera; DOLBY SURROUND, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:45 Ranczo - odc. 3 - Ksiądz z inicjatywą; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:45 Dom nad rozlewiskiem - odc. 3/13; serial obyczajowy TVP; DOLBY SURROUND, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:35 Defekt - odc. 3/9; serial sensacyjny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:35 Biblia - Mojżesz, cz. 1 (The Bible - Moses p. 1) 86'; film fabularny kraj prod.USA, Niemcy, Francja, Włochy (1994); reż.:Roger Young; wyk.:Ben KIngsley, Frank Langella, Christopher Lee, Anna Galiena; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:00 Zakończenie dnia Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Info z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 7 z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat 2 z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 24 z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO 2 z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO Comedy z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki VIVA Polska z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki 4fun.tv z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki ITV z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Kultura z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Historia z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Puls z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Tele 5 z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polonia 1 z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Biznes z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Sport z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP HD z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Seriale z 2010 roku